


Echoing

by suirin



Series: 【Translation】Here there be monsters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>通常探长会小心很多，但这次他没想到自己会被“它”摆一道</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263900) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



“据说是她的小男友，”Donovan说。眼下有黑眼圈。Greg脱不开干系。“十七岁。双方父母都不知情。”

眼下他正坐在厨房餐桌前，在那间女朋友生活又死去的逼仄公寓里。瘦嶙嶙的小东西，乳白色头发，乳白色皮肤。看起来只有十四岁。Greg多想把男孩甩给Donovan，不过道声Hello了解一下总不会出错。

“Lestrade探长，”他说，伸出手垂眼凝视那孩子。对方双手交叠在桌面，低眉顺眼的。“很高兴你能过来。”

“不是……”男孩掀起了眼皮，也将后半句咽回腹中。Greg忽觉呼吸卡壳，郁在胸口结成冰凌。

乳蓝色眼珠，没错。虹膜下衬了银，像鱼鳞。闪闪发光。Greg猛地抽回手掌，及时在那伪装成孩子的魔物碰到前缩回。它发出轻笑，呼吸加速，昏聩光线中牙齿晃过一抹幽光。黑蓝黑蓝的舌头舔过嘴唇。“探长……？”

来出席他的小小party，享受谋杀带来的混沌与困惑，它的谋杀案。也许打算从女孩房间里牵走一两件什么。却得到一个商标未揭的新玩具。

Greg两手插进口袋，摩挲起他的手铐，好像那是个护身符。“你待着别动，”他的声音硬且冷。

“如果你和我一起的话，”它说。一字一句拍进他耳朵，像海浪，余音缭绕。Greg后退半步，只见他皮肤下绽开青影。催眠着迷，故意的。周遭愈发的冷，干干干，居然有人把它迎进公寓。他掐紧手铐，看到自己呼出的白雾腾腾袅袅。

别在这儿。太多人，太多警察。

“头儿？”

Greg扭头对Donovan粗声说：“想想还是把他带到苏格兰场问话的好，避开犯罪现场，嗯？执行吧，警官。”

多借点时间。  
*********  
有夜他在Mycroft Holmes爱抚下醒来，颧骨鼻梁眉弓，沁凉的，带着温存的性感。“你很特别，”Mycroft对他说，“不过最特别的要数你的眼睛。”

十三岁时他几乎将眼珠子挖出来。可要是这样也阻拦不了它们出现呢？

“你在发抖，”眼前的Mycroft道。站在厨房门口，那个Greg已经涂过盐水和口水的地方。到底要TM怎么做才能过几天安生日子？

“它就在附近，”他说，嗓音里带着铅一般的疲倦。“找我。确保Sherlock——”

Mycroft抬起双手笼住他下巴颏儿，Greg仰头望向他眯缝的眼，险些噎住。蓝灰色，冷得好像北冰洋。“它没碰你吧。”

他不确定。半是询问的陈述句，隆隆地好像翻滚中的世界。Greg喉头发紧，感觉Mycroft向下拂过他的脉动，肩胛骨被牢牢压上椅背。“我差点——我抽回手了。还算及时。”

Mycroft的表情愈发生硬，把余下的体重全部托付给桌面。依旧捧着Greg不放，反复描绘他的小下巴。“它和你说过话。”

“说过——”Greg痛苦得瞪大眼睛。Mycroft猛然俯下身擒住他，舔他耳朵。暖得吓人，粘腻得可怕。“你TM干嘛？”

也没有放过另一只。Greg哆哆嗦嗦去推阻Mycroft胸口，可男人纹丝不动。对方撤开时Greg想擦干净，手却被Mycroft钳在掌中逮个正着。他又问：“搞毛啊？”

“你问了我两个问题，”Mycroft轻而易举地用单拳握住Greg两掌，空着的那只掐住他下巴（又来了），扳过他的脸。“我倒是应该心平气和地问问你，你拿你的手铐干了什么。”

他的手铐——

Greg喘不过气。他记得手铐向巷子深处弹跳时发出的咔哒轻响以及划出的铁光。就在他扔出之后。就在他扔开之后。

“该死的，”他瞪着Mycroft的领带，看见了却好像没看见。

Mycroft放柔了嗓音。“所以我再应该问一声，我来之前你在这里枯坐了多久，而没有着手捍卫自己的安全。”

二十七分钟。Greg记得自己想起到盐，想到工具箱里各种银质铁质的零零碎碎，想到水槽下方的玫瑰花瓣。他记得自己想到蜡烛。他记得自己呆坐在厨房却没有采取任何措施，盯着指尖，等待随便什么降临。

该死的。

“不过其实我想问的是，你会反抗吗？”

Mycroft凑近了托起他下巴，气息暖暖地撩在Greg唇上。Greg遵从身体的意志，任凭眼帘垂下，任凭嘴巴微张。唇瓣蹭过，轻得仿佛从未发生，凉如水。

“没有。你束手就擒。”

整个操蛋公寓就是个陷阱。混帐东西一直在那里守株待兔。

“Sherlock不是唯一一个读过你旧卷宗的人。”

将他玩弄于鼓掌，阻碍调查来耍弄他们这些凡人。宝贝玩具坏掉后的消遣，它那个心肝小美人。杀了她。Greg异常艰难地睁开双眼。

Mycroft则半垂眼睫，凝视他右下侧的某点。“Gregory，让我来保护你。”

神智被钝钝的欢畅填满，Greg渐渐慌神。“不。”他说，试着甩头，想清醒。

“Gregory，”Mycroft发出温柔的警告，从下巴尖，亲到了太阳穴。Greg的眼睛倏地睁大，又忽地闭紧，头向后仰去。呼吸短促而轻浅。

“Gregory。让我来保护你。”

“不，”他气喘吁吁，强烈的恐惧引燃脊梁骨。Mycorft攥住的手腕好疼。

Mycroft最后舔弄一下错开身，亲了亲Greg嘴角。“那就让我干你。”

欲望缠得他透不过气，甜蜜地滑入四肢百骸，折磨他在椅子里挣扎不休。“不—不要，”多么柔弱。

手自由了。Mycroft轻声哄着“嘘……”，拢起他的发，挑过他胸膛。温存。“嘘……不是现在。还不到时候。”

心脏不再惊惶，胸口不再起伏喘息。又可以呼吸了，真正的呼吸，不是张着大嘴喘气。未曾意识到一直紧绷的肌肉终于松弛。

“哪怕被蛊惑，你依旧是块难啃的硬骨头，”听起来Mycroft似乎乐在其中，风轻云淡的。“不过恐怕今天下午我仍然不得不坚持一下——你实在捍卫不了自己。”

“Mycroft，”Greg掀开单边眼皮。男人一脸憾色，坐在桌子上居高临下。

“为尊重你自力更生的坚定信念，我就不对你近身保护了。”Mycroft似笑非笑。“只对你的公寓设防。我的建议是睡一觉，心肝儿。另外，下次不要被再抓到了。”

他在Greg前额蜻蜓点水地一触。


End file.
